Between Brothers
by The Last Time Lord
Summary: Moriarty might soon be released from MI6 custody and Mycroft is worried about what that could mean for Sherlock, so he invites his brother for tea in order to warn him. Once that is done, the siblings take time to catch up. Trolling ensues. Also, Mythea.


Between Brothers

~ london-sky-1951 & The Last Time Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Sherlock" - only Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the BBC have that privilege. My friend and I merely borrowed their characters to create this scenario in order to pass the time. **

**A/N: This is an RP that my friend, (whom I shall call by their tumblr name, london-sky-1951) and I started and the first in – what I hope – will be a very long series. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did! (It's pure dialogue, so think of it as a play-type format. I didn't want to ruin by tweaking it into a proper story). This is post- 'Hounds of Baskerville', pre-'Reichenbach Fall'. **

**Mycroft and Sherlock are sitting in a café, talking. **

**SH: **Why did you ask me here, Mycroft? You don't usually deign to be in my presence…

**MH: ** The hacking of the while CCTV system us a serious matter, Sherlock. Moriarty claims to have a key that can 'open' any system – this is too dangerous.

**SH: ** A 'key' that can open anything? Hmm… Intriguing… But I still don't understand why you've suddenly become concerned about my well-being.

**MH:** I worry constantly about you.

**SH: **Oh? So is that why you try to bribe every flat-mate I've ever had into spying on me? Normal people would simply pick up the telephone and call.

**MH: **You never answer when I call, which forces me to look for alternatives such as that.

**SH: ***snorts* More like extremes rather than alternatives. What would your superiors think if they found out that you were literally acting like George Orwell's 'Big Brother' just to spy on your sibling?

**MH:** Luckily, my superiors don't really care for what I do in my spare time. Mind that I didn't install any cameras at 221B.

**SH:** _You_ wouldn't have to – you can control any security camera in the whole of England, maybe even the UK. And you, brother dear, are beating around the bush.

**MH: **Alright, fine. No need to get defensive, Sherlock.

**SH: **I'm not being defensive, I'm just curious as to why you are not directly answering my question: what does Moriarty hacking the CCTV system have to do with your sudden outreach?

**MH:** I can't answer that, brother dear.

**SH:** Of course not, because if you did that would mean putting dear old Britannia in danger and you could never do that, not even to warn your dear brother of trouble.

**MH: **There's a small chance that Moriarty will walk free again. Take care if that happens. Is that enough for now?

**SH:** Hardly, but, knowing you, that's the most I'll ever get. Don't worry about me, Mycroft: I can handle Moriarty.

**MH: **You said that you two were alike, but that's not quite true. He's insane; incredibly… gifted, like you, but insane. Be very careful, Sherlock.

**SH: ** I know that he's insane – I knew that from the moment I saw him. I've met him before, brother; I've played his games and look *gestures at himself* I'm still in one piece and breathing.

**MH: ***sighs* I see that. Fine, I trust you.

**SH:** No, you don't because that's just your way of dismissing an argument or a discussion when it comes to me. So that's it, then? You made a personal call directly with me because Moriarty might be freed? Sheesh, I would have at the very least thought it was because you had a case for me. Either that or you were in some sort of serious relationship.

**MH: ***Face-palm* Sherlock, I told you what I could. Deduce what it can mean. And by the way, I _am_ in a relationship. Have you been… unobservant?

**SH:** If you think you have to tell me to deduce what I can, brother dear, it's because you don't know me quite as well as you think you do. A-ha! I knew it! Who is it then, hm? Who is the poor, unfortunate soul?

**MH: ***snorts* Or maybe it's because I don't want you to know more than you already do. To answer your other question, it's a person that I cherish a lot of both professionally and not.

**SH: **Come off it, Mycroft. You know that if I really wanted to, I could hack into MI6 and find out everything I wanted to know. *Sips tea.* So, somebody you work with, then, and somebody that you obviously work with often and closely… Hmm… *Takes another sip of tea. He suddenly gets an epiphany and chokes on his tea, spluttering.* No. Surely… You wouldn't…

**MH: **Hacking is not really your specialization, brother dear. *smirks at reaction.* Why not?

**SH:** *Wipes mouth while petulantly muttering.* That doesn't mean I can't do it… *Normal voice with undertones of surprise and teasing.* But to be so unprofessional, and it being such a cliché, too – it's unlike you, Mycroft.

**MH: ** *Rolls eyes.* Sherlock, you eternal 12-year-old… it's a good thing we're not living together, or else I should have been expecting another cat in the fridge. In addition, this is a highly efficient professional alliance.

**SH:** *Huffs.* A dead cat? Do you really think I'm childish enough to put a cat in your fridge solely to sabotage your relationship? Cats are so boring. Severed thumbs or maybe even a head, but not a cat! *Pauses, then snorts as crossing arms.* 'Highly efficient professional alliance', indeed. More like a highly efficient lust-inducing alliance…

**MH: ***Supresses laughter.* Severed head – of course. *Takes a sip of coffee.* Don't forget that Anthea is my private assistant first - there's no question of lust.

**SH: ***Sarcastic tone.* Oh, of course not! Do you really think you can fool me, Mycroft? You are, after all, only a man. The moment you mentioned the clandestine relationship – since I highly doubt that the MI6 allow inter-personnel relationships – your pupils dilated.

**MH:** *annoyed sigh* There are other reasons aside from excitation that cause pupils to dilate.

**SH: **True, but in your case, that IS the reason. There was no drastic change in lighting, you didn't use eye drops, you haven't taken any kind of drug or medication and I highly doubt that you were poisoned. So, the only logical conclusion is that you are aroused. *smirks.* Well, who would have thought that the man behind the British government was capable of love?

**MH: **… Perfect reasoning… *scoffs.* What do you mean by 'love' – because I'm genuinely interested in how you would define it.

**SH:** *scoffs.* What, were you really expecting a _sociopath _to give you a definition of an emotion? Really, Mycroft, aren't you supposed to be the smarter one? The only definition I have of love is the one that can be found in the dictionary. Can't give my own from personal experience, can I? And you're not denying it… Ooh, this IS fun! We should do this more often.

**MH: **We definitely should, brother dear. Well, then, give me a dictionary definition. *Smirks and takes another sip of coffee.*

**SH:** I don't know why you find this amusing; it's perfectly sensible to use the dictionary to define things which one does not understand. *Pulls out smartphone and searches.* Ah – here we go: Love. It is defined as: 1) a profound, tender, passionate affection for another person; 2) a feeling of warm, personal attachment or deep affection; and 3) a sexual passion or desire. That's how they define the emotion anyway. There are two more definitions, but they do not apply because they refer more to the term of endearment. *smirks* So which one(s) apply to your situation? Or is it all of the above?

**MH:** *nodding slightly as Sherlock reads.* Yes, everything is correct and everything is applicable.

**SH:** Well, I never thought I'd see this day… *teasing glint in eyes* Should I be expecting a wedding invitation sometime soon?

**MH:** *Cocks an eyebrow* To an unofficial one – possibly.

**SH: ***sips tea before Mycroft answers.* *Hears reply, eyes go wide with shock and spews out tea again.* *coughs* Unofficial one? You… You really are serious about her? *Regains composure and wipes mouth.* Well, I suppose this would come as less of a shock if we kept in touch more. Well, when I say we, I really mean myself since you probably use your MI6 tech to keep tabs on me. Not to mention your little meetings with Watson…

**MH: **It's the second time you waste your tea, Sherlock. As for Dr. Watson, I had to make sure – as usual. And yes, I'm quite serious. She's a good party for me, and this is quite beneficial for the country. Problem?

**SH:** It's not my fault if you choose to drop bombs on me at the most inconvenient moments. *snorts* Only you would have 'beneficial to the country' as a requirement for a mate and refer to your other half as a 'party'. And no, I don't have a problem with Anthea. I merely find it uncanny – you are not acting like yourself: eating with your fingers when you use a fork and knife to eat almost everything, even a sandwich and having such an intimate, unprofessional (not to mention cliché) relationship with your personal secretary. *Genuinely curious* What has gotten into you, brother? *steeples fingers, resting chin upon thumbs.*

**MH: ***Checks his phone* This is because for now I need this kind of relationship – for the sort of public image that I happen to have, unfortunately. There's nothing wrong with eating an orange slice with your fingers – otherwise all the juice will drip out.

**SH:** *cocks an eyebrow* If Anthea reciprocates the sentiment of love, I'm not sure she'll appreciate you seeing your relationship as an unfortunate obligation. There are plenty of people in high positions of society that are single. If are planning to marry, might I suggest you do some deep soul-searching and decide whether you are doing it because you want to and because she makes you happy or whether you are doing it for the sake of appearances? If it is the latter, then I strongly suggest you abort before you become too attached? After all, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". It's not kind to lead people on. And that's no excuse – you did it when you were younger.

**MH:** Are you lecturing me on relationships, Sherlock? *smirks* Oh, that particular misleading phrase was worth saying. The word "unfortunately" was meant for the public image, not the relationship I'm lucky to enjoy. If I did that when I was young, why do you think I'll change that particular behaviour then? Don't be such a pain in the neck; it's not your role.

**SH: **Of course it's my role – that's what younger siblings are for: to be pains in the neck for their older counterparts. And yes, I was. Just because I have no interest in holding a relationship doesn't mean I don't observe, Mycroft. You can learn a lot by observing. If you had been more clear and concise in that oh-so deceiving phrase, I wouldn't have had to lecture you pointlessly. So you mean to say that you are with Anthea for your own reasons, not because the cultural norms dictate that you should have a better half? Wait, never mind that last question. If it was society that had pressured you into a relationship, it wouldn't be one that crosses so many boundaries in terms of professionalism.

**MH:** I taught you to observe – I know. *sighs* Of course I'm with Anthea for my own personal reasons. That last remark was correct.

**SH: **Of course it was. Despite our relative differences and the fact that we don't really keep in touch, I know my brother and he would never break any of his own rules for the sake of a whim. Mind you, why would the invite be unofficial? I know you're not the type for parties, but I would think that our dear parents would turn over in their graves if you don't go about such an important milestone properly.

**MH: ***Rolls eyes* An official party would practically be an invitation for terrorists, that's why. And I want 'only' reliable people there.

**SH:** *feigns surprise* You consider me reliable? I dare say, Mycroft, I am touched. I highly doubt that you are so well known and so hated throughout the world, but I suppose it's a reasonable excuse. Although, I had rather hoped you would say something along the lines of "so I don't get Anthea and/or myself in trouble with my superiors". Saying that you don't want terrorists to crash your wedding is a bit boring considering your line of work.

**MH: **Superiors have nothing to do with my private life. I'm dealing enough with terrorists every day – may I have a vacation, please? It's getting tiresome. And yes, I consider you reliable to some reasonable point.

**SH: **They usually do if their employees are breaking department rules. I don't know how many times Lestrade has told off Anderson and Sgt. Donovan to back off or at least to be more subtle if they didn't want to be transferred or suspended. And I thought there was no such thing as a 'private' life when it came to the MI6? Hmmm…. Yes, I suppose that would make sense, you wanting a vacation.

**MH:** First of all, I AM the British government; MI6 and Secret Service are under my control. The only supervisor of my activities is Her Majesty, Sherlock.

**SH: **Or so they tell you. Do you really believe them? No one is safe from the MI6 – not even the British government, which basically means you.

**MH: **Oh, that I'm aware of. *waves his hand*

**SH: **Well, I never thought I'd say this to my arch nemesis, but I wish you happiness and the best of luck. That is the sort of thing one says when one finds out about these sorts of things, yes? And don't worry about corpses turning up in your fridge – I highly doubt that it's going to scare her away since she probably knows every detail there is to know about my life, being the PA and girlfriend to my brother, the head of the British government and what not.

**MH: **I'm actually quite surprised to hear this from you, but I'm pleased nonetheless. Thank you. And I highly doubt that you'll get near my fridge, brother dear.

**SH:** *smirks* Don't let it go to your head, brother dear. I was merely acknowledging your choice. *eyes flare* Is that a challenge, then? I dare say, since things have been so dull lately, I might give it a go. You should know better than to challenge me.

**MH: **So childish. Fine, let's give it a go. I could have said "Behave", but… *Takes a sip of coffee*

**SH: **But what? I'm my own man, Mycroft. Even if you had said 'Behave', I may not have – nor will I – do so. Besides, look at it this way: if Anthea can put up with our antics, then she is more than ready to take on the name of 'Holmes'.

**MH: **Oh, she's more than ready – for goodness' sake! She's been my PA for five years now.

**SH: **Yes, but she's only put up with _you_ for five years so far. She isn't familiar with my antics. *Pauses and looks at Mycroft* Not directly, anyway. You do realize that I haven't properly met your girlfriend. If she can live with my 'childish behaviour' – as you put it – then I think she's ready for anything.

**MH: **Well, if you really want to meet her, I can organize that. Give her a final trial, so to say. *chuckles quietly* I'm sure she'll do very well, as usual.

**SH: **An official meeting to give her a final trial? Please, that's so boring. Come, now, brother, after all of these years have you deduced nothing of my character? I prefer subtlety to outlandishness.

**MH:** I don't think you'll find this one boring, but as you wish, Sherlock.

**SH: **I find a lot of things boring that I shouldn't. Blame my highly efficient brain for that.

**MH: **I will, Sherlock. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to do. *stands up* Take care, brother dear.

**Anthea enters.**

**A: **Hello, Mr. Holmes. *graciously slipping onto the chair*

**SH: **Which 'Mr. Holmes', Anthea? There are two of us, after all. That is if my older brother and your other half would deign to stay a bit longer.

**A:** *Addressing Sherlock* Obviously I was addressing you, seeing how I already have the honour to call your brother by his given name. *sits down opposite to Sherlock.*

**SH: **Not so obvious considering that there must be a shred of professionalism left in this relationship since you are still his secretary. Hello, Anthea. You would do well not to make Mycroft's head any bigger, for I am afraid it won't be able to fit through a doorway soon.

**A: ***sighs slightly* Don't worry about that. But of course in public he is still 'Mr. Holmes'.

**SH: **And since we are in public, my question is valid. *Notices Mycroft still standing there* *Addressing Mycroft* Well, are you going to stay with your little brother and your love or are you off to do what you have to do?

**MH: **I'm off. Good-bye, Anthea; take care, Sherlock. *Exits the café*

**A: ** I do not doubt it was valid, Mr. Holmes.

**SH:** *sighs dramatically* What a way to treat his loved ones. If he cares as much as he says he does, he shouldn't act like an ice box. After all, he isn't the sociopath in the family, I am.

**A:** Always keeping up appearances. *Smiling* I heard something about the fridge…?

**SH: ***snorts and mutters to himself as he watches Mycroft leave* But of course, that is always the way with dear Mycroft. *Attention back on Anthea* Hm? What? Oh, right – the fridge. Never you mind, it was nothing important.

**A:** Oh. No plans on scaring me off then?

**SH: ***smirks* Ah, so I see Mycroft has told you the cat story, then. In my defence, it was revenge for Mycroft ruining an experiment of mine.

**A:** I'm not particularly inwhy both of you would do such childish things. *smiles* Anyway, severed heads, thumbs or other body parts are not an issue with me. What can you deduce about me, Mr. Holmes?

**SH: **Do keep in mind that he was 16 at the time and that I was merely 9. *mutters to himself* Damn it! *studies Anthea*

**A: **I know. Hm? Something wrong? *smiling slyly*

**SH:** What? No, nothing is wrong. You want me to deduce who you are? Very well: you are obviously someone who is fairly intelligent, since my brother can't stand stupidity for no longer than five minutes. You dress smartly, which your job demands of you, yet the style seems to indicate that there is someone who you are trying to impress. Black is a neutral shade, which probably means that you are more reserved and introverted, preferring to keep to yourself than to converse with those around you. You always have your phone handy, which indicates that you are dedicated to your job, but the fact that your hair is not styled in a way that is extremely austere leads me to believe that you like to enjoy yourself in life. *sits back in his chair, smiling smugly* How did I do?

**A:** *smiling* You did fairly well, though I expected more… details. Also, you're not quite right about the colour of my clothes and how it reflects on me. I'm actually an outgoing person.

**SH: **Damn it! There's always something! Although, according to John, you don't talk very much.

**A: **Unfortunately, for situations such as those, I'm not supposed to talk much.

**SH:** But surely idle chit-chat can be exchanged? I highly doubt that saying "how do you do" would cause the collapse of our nation or ruin my brother.

**A:** Oh, of course not. I answer all of the trivial questions Dr. Watson asks, but I also have to track different cases Mr. Holmes assigns me to.

**SH: **I suppose that is true and since I have not had the chance to make your acquaintance before today, I can see how a small detail like that can elude me. *Pauses.* Tell me something, Anthea – did my brother use the premise of concern to get us to meet properly before I figured it out and attempted something?

**A:** *Nods* Yes, I think so. And so I could meet you properly as well in order to avoid awkward situations as much as possible.

**SH: ***grumbles to himself* Oh, am I ever thick sometimes! I should have known after he suggested that she and I should meet that he was up to something… He ALWAYS ruins my fun… *focuses on Anthea again* Well, I don't mean to be rude, but isn't dating your boss an awkward situation to begin with?

**A: **I think he was thinking more along the lines of awkward situations between you and me. With your brother, our initial partnership just evolved into a relationship. I don't see anything awkward there.

**SH:** *cocks an eyebrow* I figure you both must be careful when you are 'on the job', yes? And, regardless of the fact that you both are stingy on details to the point of being perfectionists, that you slip up from time to time? Awkwardness doesn't absolutely have to be in the context of between two people. It's more likely that Mycroft was trying to avoid something other than awkwardness between the two of us…

**A:** *Leans on the back of the chair* Yes, that's right, we're careful and when we slip up (because it happens) others think we're playing a game because they would never expect us to be capable of a relationship. And what, in your opinion, was he trying to avoid?

**SH: **I can't say that I'm surprised by the fact that people couldn't believe you two to be in a romantic relationship; his choice surprised even me –Mycroft is not one to break his own rules.

**A:** I hope it wasn't an unpleasant surprise for you, though. To be honest, I was worried about your reaction.

**SH: **Unpleasant? Why would you think it would be unpleasant? It's not like Mycroft and I actually get along. Besides, I had figured Mycroft was in some sort of romantic relationship – I just couldn't figure out with whom due to the fact that we never see each other. When he told me it was you, I was merely surprised because, as I've said, I know my brother.

**A:** I'm aware of the fact that you two don't get along and rarely see each other, but you tend to be possessive, Mr. Holmes, even though you don't really accept it in what concerns your brother.

**SH:** Me - possessive? Wherever did you get such a notion? You've barely known me five minutes.

**A: ***Smiling.* I know about your attachment to Dr. Watson and about your attitude towards his dates.

**SH: **My…? *annoyed* Damn Mycroft and his spying… Look, I don't know what he told you, but as far as Watson is concerned, he is nothing more than a colleague; if he wishes to go on dates, well then good for him. I just don't understand why… – oh, never mind. It's no use explaining how a sociopath sees the world to someone who isn't.

**A:** I'm not implying anything, neither is your brother. I was merely observing. Oh and it seems like your brother has returned.

***Mycroft re-enters* **

**A:** Hello, Sir.

**SH: ***Glares petulantly at his brother and doesn't say a word.*

**MH: ***Already looks amused at the reaction* What government secrets have you told him, Anthea? *Pensive for a moment, then seems to have decided something. * *Suddenly kisses Anthea on the cheek*

**A:** *Teasing* My, my – all of a sudden you're being very forward, Mycroft.

**SH: ***addresses Anthea* I didn't think you were. It's merely the fact that _certain people_ at the MI6 seem to forget that people don't like to have their private life spied upon that irks me. *addresses Mycroft* Don't worry, 'Big Brother', she didn't tell me anything *smiles slyly* - well anything to do with government secrets at least…

**MH: ***Addresses Sherlock* Brother, with that particular case concerning Mr. Van Coon, you too obvious. It didn't even require additional spying. Oh? And pray, tell what she said to you then…*Addresses Anthea, different tone from when he was addressing Sherlock* … Or maybe you would like to tell me yourself? And is that a problem? *Smiling teasingly as well*

**SH: ***groans and cuts off Anthea, who was about to respond.* Oh, please, you two are sickening me with your public displays of affection. Either kindly reign in your raging hormones or let me leave.

**A:** *Addresses Mycroft while curiously looking at Sherlock* I have no idea what he's alluding to, Mycroft. Beyond telling him that it's going to take more than a couple of severed limbs stuck in the fridge to scare me off and that I was worried about he might react to us, I haven't said anything.

**MH: ***Addresses Sherlock, smiling.* Your reaction is priceless. Everything is worth it – but you _are_ free to leave. *Addresses Anthea* Then it's nothing really alarming then.

**SH: ***Addresses Mycroft while ignoring the latter's first comment* How true – it's more in what she didn't say that made things interesting. I dare say I would rather enjoy a day at the MI6 simply to watch you two.

**MH:** *Addresses Sherlock* You would die of boredom almost immediately.

**SH: ***Addresses Mycroft. Laughs* Not if I'm observing the pair of you.

**MH:***Addresses Sherlock. Scoffs* We are not here for your entertainment…

**SH: ***Addresses Mycroft* Then you shouldn't have arranged a meeting between Anthea and I. You know I like to observe people: it's my hobby; it's how I make a living. Plus, it's amusing. You two just happen to be particularly so, but let's not squabble. Come now, don't stand there all day. That is, unless you are planning to get down on one knee? *smirks mischievously*

**MH: ***Addresses Sherlock; sits down.* I would get on one knee, but I doubt it would be acceptable here. Amusing, of course; you've invented the job of consulting detective and then proclaimed yourself married to it. Perfect.

**A: ***surprised and blushing* Get down on one… Mycroft, surely your brother wasn't implying what I think he was…

**SH:***Addresses Mycroft* Come now, man, are you really going to play that card? You know that it isn't true.

**MH:** *Addresses Anthea* Oh, of course he wasn't. *Addresses Sherlock; scoffs.* Sherlock, **behave**: don't make me apologize on your behalf again.

**SH: ***Addresses Mycroft; Sticks tongue out.* You're not Mummy – you can't make me. Stop trying to boss me around, I'm not eight-years-old anymore.

**MH:** *Addresses Sherlock; Rolls his eyes* You're still behaving like one, that's why I have to.

**SH:** *Addresses Mycroft* "You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

**A:** *Laughs* Well, it truly _is_ never a dull moment when you are with the Holmes brothers.

**MH: **That's true; my brother can be quite amusing at times. *Raises an eyebrow* And still – childish.

**A:** *Smiles* You misunderstood me Mycroft: I said that it was never a dull moment with the Holmes _brothers._

**MH:** Ah, yes, I can see why you say that, Anthea. *Smiles back* Please, do forgive me.

**SH: ***Scoffing* Did you really just _apologize_, Mycroft? I never thought I'd see the day.

**MH:** *Rolls eyes* I always apologize on your behalf. Do you never notice?

**SH:** You don't really apologize on my behalf: you scold me and then tell me to behave.

**MH: **Oh, please, I'm not scolding you, I'm trying to… never mind.

**SH:** Trying to what, discipline me? Please, brother, not even mummy and daddy were able to. Just because you can control the British government doesn't mean you can do the same with me.

**A:** *Laughs*

**MH: **Yes, it seems so… Always so unusual, aren't you? And I'm only trying to take care of you, for goodness' sake! How many times do we have to go through this?

**A: **Mycroft, maybe you should trust your brother to take care of himself. It's obviously seems to bother him. He may not act his own age, but he does live on his own.

**SH: **Oi! I don't need you to speak for me, Anthea. I can fend for myself, thank you very much.

**MH:** *Smiles* Now you're both conspiring against me, aren't you? *addressing Anthea* My brother wouldn't appreciate it, I'm afraid. *addresses Sherlock* By the way, did you have breakfast, or just coffee all day again?

**A:** *Mischievously* Whatever gave you the idea? Conspire against you? Never.

**SH:** Actually, I did. * Sticks out tongue* So there!

**MH:** You both are being so immature now. *sighs* Which is fine for the moment.

**A:***feigning offence* Mr. Holmes, how dare you imply that I am being childish. I was merely bantering.

**SH: ***Raises an eyebrow* Are you actually _condoning_ childishness, brother?

**MH: **Not at all, brother, and I didn't mean to offend anyone. *Smiles at Sherlock*

**A: ***Laughs* There was never any taken to begin with. I think you sometimes mistake banter for complaints, Mycroft.

**SH: **What? Why are you smiling at me like that, brother? Do I have crumbs on my face or something?

**MH: **So, brother dear, still not a message from the Detective Inspector?

**SH: ***petulantly* No! I don't understand – did all of the criminals in London decide to take a vacation at the same time or something? *pouts*

**MH: **Oh, don't be like that. There's always something on, although even on the international level, it's been calm.

**SH: **Well, if there is, it's apparently nothing interesting enough to call /me/. Ugh – why did John /have/ to go visit his sister? ... *continues to pout*

**MH:** Perhaps because he /cares/ about his relatives, no matter how bad they are. *Suddenly stiffens and glances at Anthea. Blushes slightly.*

**A:** *Smirks mischievously but tries to hide it as she texts*

**SH:** *Still being petulant, does not notice Mycroft or Anthea* I mean, even a simple /burglary/ would be nice… I'm soo /bored/.

**MH: ***stiffly, unsure how to respond* That's a shame – surely you can't be /that/ bored. *quickly glances at Anthea again.*

**SH:***snorts* If you only knew how I suffer, brother… *Returns attention to MH and A and notices that MH's stiff posture* I dare say, Mycroft, are you alright? You seem to be quite tense all of a sudden…

**MH:** I'm alright – just bad thoughts about Moriarty, but otherwise everything's alright. *Ever slightly blushing*

**SH: **Moriarty never bothered you this much befo – wait, are you /blushing/, Mycroft?

**A: ***Tries to contain smile*

**SH: ***Inspects farther* My Lord, you /are/! Whatever has gotten into you today?

**MH:** Shut up, I am not! It's hot in here! Just back off. *Glares at Sherlock*

**SH:** *looks oddly at brother* Warm? Mycroft, it feels like the middle of /January/ in here what with the way that they are blasting that a/c. *Observes seriously* What on Earth is causing you to blush s… - *epiphany, rolls eyes and looks away in childish disgust* Oh, for the love of! ... *grabs water glass with cold water in it and throws it in Mycroft's face.*

**MH:** *Taken by surprise. Glares at Sherlock* What the Hell was that? Sherlock! *grabs a napkin and proceeds to dry himself.*

**SH:** Really, Mycroft? I would've told you to go take a cold shower, but since there is no place nearby that would allow you to do that, I improvised. Honestly! What /is/ it with the pair of you that you can't control yourselves in public? You're worse than /teenagers/.

**A:** *innocently* I don't know what you are talking about Mr. Holmes…

**MH:** *Still glaring, addressing Sherlock* This is none of your business. I am not a sociopath, which means that I am capable of feeling things, unlike /you/. Leave me alone, brother. *breathes deeply to calm himself, looks at Anthea disapprovingly.*

**A: ***innocently* What? Why are you looking at me like that?

**SH:** Fine, don't mind if I do. *folds arms across chest and glares out the window of the shop*

**MH:** Anthea, do you mind if we leave? *still furious*

**SH:** Don't leave because of me. Glare and fume at me all you want, brother, but you /know/ why I did it. I think you are angrier at yourself than you are at me.

**MH:** You bastard… Apologies, Anthea. Fine, you did it because of your incredibly childish personality, Sherlock.

**SH:** *amused* Well, maybe, but that's not quite all of it. Tsk, Mycroft, Mummy raised you better than that. That's no way to treat family. If this how you treat your little brother, I'd hate to see how you'll treat your /own/ family.

**A:** I think, Sherlock, your brother's family will behave better than you, so he won't ever have to be this furious.

**SH: ***Smirking* Assuming that Mycroft would ever go that far…

**A:** *sighing, then – innocently – says to Sherlock* /That/ only Mycroft can decide.

**MH: ***Almost chokes on his tea*

**SH: **Mycroft, don't waste such excellent tea! Really, Anthea was simply stating the /obvious/; nothing surprising there.

**A: ***Hides smile and continues texting*

**MH:** I'm aware of that – I just never thought about it, to be honest.

**SH:** *snorts* *mutters partially to himself, partially to Mycroft* Not the impression you were giving earlier…

**MH:** *Snorts as well* I never thought about /children/.

**A:** *Quietly to herself* Probably because you already have a child.

**SH:** *Hears Anthea. Indignantly* I am /not/ a child! I can manage quite well on my own and never asked either of you to care jot about me! *Glares at table*

**A:** *Not taking eyes off of the screen* Of course you can – that's why Dr. Watson has to remind you to eat and force you to sleep, and you don't have to ask to have someone care for you – it happens naturally.

**SH:** Sleeping is boring and digesting slows my brain down. Watson doesn't believe me when I say I only need a ten minute nap to keep me going nor does he believe me when I say that taking supplements gives me what I need…

**A:** Not to mention the drugs episode, when you had to be put into rehabilitation. *Seeing Mycroft cringe* Sorry, Sir.

**SH:** *Annoyed* I don't know why everyone keeps bringing /that/ episode back up – I've been clean for years and I don't even smoke! So what if I've got skeletons in my closet – /everyone/ does! *Glares at table again*

**MH:** Anthea, shame on you. Sherlock, calm down, no one blames you. *sighs in exasperation*

**A:** *Blushes and hangs head in shame* I… I'm sorry, Mycroft. I apologize, Sherlock; it was wrong of me to bring it up…

**SH:** *Silently continues to glare at the table and refuses to look at either Anthea or Mycroft. Doesn't acknowledge Anthea's apology.*

**MH:** Sherlock… She didn't mean to offend you, but – to be quite honest – you deserved it. You were constantly being rude. *Tone is kind, not accusatory.*

**SH: ***Still glaring at table* How is intentionally dragging someone's largest skeleton out of the closet not meaning to offend?

**A:** *looking really embarrassed * I'm sorry, Sherlock. I /really/ am. Please, do forgive me.

**SH: ***countenance softens but still looks hurt* *sighs* Oh, alright, I forgive you…

**A:** *Smiles apologetically* Thank you, Sherlock.

**MH:** *sighs in relief* I'm glad this is resolved.

**SH: ***Grunts* You are lucky I like you, Anthea: I'm not usually so forgiving – and Mycroft can attest to that.

**MH:** He's right on that point, Anthea.

**A:** I'm very lucky then, Sherlock – thank you. *smiling*

**SH:** Impromptu fencing matches come specifically to mind…

**MH:** Only today words have replaced the violin bow and the umbrella. Fewer objects get broken that way.

**SH: **It only became that way because we stopped having Christmas together, but…

**A:** If you happen to have a Christmas dinner together once more, you would start fencing again? *With a smile*

**SH: ***Smirks* /If/ there was to be a Holmes family dinner at Christmas – and I say if because there hasn't been one for more than five years now – it would depend entirely on how the evening played out and if Mycroft would even bother to do the 'legwork' required. Those fencing matches were never planned, they just happened.

**MH:** /If/ Anthea is really interested in how a Holmes family Christmas dinner looks like, I'm sure we could arrange one to show her, brother dear. Maybe I'll even open the old piano.

**SH:** *smiles impishly* Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself, Mycroft? After all, Christmas is still several months away. Anything can happen between then and now.

**MH:** I might be, but… *Smiling slightly mischievously, looks at Anthea and stands up. Takes out a small velvet box.*

**SH:** *Eyes wide, mouth agape; in overall shock.*

**A:***Gazes curiously at Mycroft* Mycroft, what are you doing?

**MH:** *Ignores Sherlock; smiles at Anthea* Anthea, I was thinking about this for a long time and I've finally made up my mind. *Goes down on one knee and opens the box where a thin, elegant golden ring.* Will you marry me?

**A:** *Doesn't even notice the ring. Instead, flings arms around Mycroft's neck. Grinning.* /Yes/, of course I will! *Pulls away just enough to look Mycroft in the eyes without completely breaking the embrace. Impish grin* Took you long enough…

**SH:** *Spluttering* I don't… I can't believe it…. Damn…*Passes out*

**MH:** *Hugs Anthea, satisfied.* I believe so, but there – now you know. Apparently, my brother was a bit… unprepared. *Lets go of Anthea, picks up a glass of water and splashes it at Sherlock's face*

**SH:** *Gasps and jumps* What the devil...? *Glances at himself, then at Mycroft, then back at himself* I suppose I had that one coming, didn't I?

**A: ***Laughs* Yep.

***FINIS***


End file.
